From U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,746 B2, dual-dual “lockstep” processors are known which are redundant in pairs with respect to one another and wherein there are also two mutually redundant processors within one pair. From DE 197 49 068 A1, a method for monitoring a computer system consisting of at least two processors is known, the processors carrying out different functions from one another.